Revaan (Ultra Combat) moveset
Spells Ultra spells Secret trance: Divine: Drilling Cosmic ray... To activate this spell, The player has to knock out the opposing player, and then land an Ultimate combo to activate this Ultra spell... First Revaan entrances the Enemy, then once the Enemy wakes up again; Revaan summons a Divine laser, and fires it at the enemy. He then coats the divine laser in cosmic energy, creating a large laser that creates anuclear sized explosion, that shatters the Trance realm... The trance then exits, and the Enemy takes the damage, yet the normal world is inflicted with no damage... Combos Combo 1 (OOOOOOOOO) Left hook punch, followed by a uppercut that sends them both backwards Ground rune stomp; that catcges and encapsules the enemy, then a thrust forward kick Another punch, and then a cosmic kick that breaks the Rune chamber Then Revaan jumps behind the enemy with a teleportation leap, and spins around and cosmic kicks them to the ground Revaan then picks the enemy up off the ground using rune ascension, and then uses a rune circle to attract the enemy back to the ground, slamming them into the ground creating a crater Revaan then slaps the ground, injecting solar energy into the ground, the solar energy reappears under the enemy as a 'Solar flare' spell tht proppels them into the air Revaan then leaps up and cosmic kicks them furthure upward Revaan then, above the enemy, fires a barrage of Solar bullets, of which some penetrate the enemy... Finally: Revaan releases a drill of solar energy, that ruptures the enemy, and drills the enemy into thw floor, and explodes, Revaan then smashes a star ontop of that; and blinks, deactivating the trance, revelaing that the whole combo took place in a trance... Combo 2 (OOOOOOOOL1) Left hook punch, followed by a uppercut that sends them both backwards Ground rune stomp; that catcges and encapsules the enemy, then a thrust forward kick Another punch, and then a cosmic kick that breaks the Rune chamber Then Revaan jumps behind the enemy with a teleportation leap, and spins around and cosmic kicks them to the ground Revaan then picks the enemy up off the ground using rune ascension, and then uses a rune circle to attract the enemy back to the ground, slamming them into the ground creating a crater Revaan then slaps the ground, injecting solar energy into the ground, the solar energy reappears under the enemy as a 'Solar flare' spell tht proppels them into the air Revaan then leaps up and cosmic kicks them furthure upward Revaan then, above the enemy, fires a barrage of Solar bullets, of which some penetrate the enemy... Finally: Revaan telepoorts underneath the enemy, and before the ene,y lands on the ground, He holds his hand above his head, and creates a rune circle: Explosion, that destroys the enemy. And once he enemy lands, Revaan fires a Rune bullet at the enemy... Combo 3 (OOOOOOOOL2) Left hook punch, followed by a uppercut that sends them both backwards Ground rune stomp; that catcges and encapsules the enemy, then a thrust forward kick Another punch, and then a cosmic kick that breaks the Rune chamber Then Revaan jumps behind the enemy with a teleportation leap, and spins around and cosmic kicks them to the ground Revaan then picks the enemy up off the ground using rune ascension, and then uses a rune circle to attract the enemy back to the ground, slamming them into the ground creating a crater Revaan then slaps the ground, injecting solar energy into the ground, the solar energy reappears under the enemy as a 'Solar flare' spell tht proppels them into the air Revaan then leaps up and cosmic kicks them furthure upward Revaan then, above the enemy, fires a barrage of Solar bullets, of which some penetrate the enemy... Revaan then summons a Cosmic ball in his palm, and Coats it in Divine mana. Revaan then releaaes the bombs against the enemy. As the bomb explodes, Revaan reshapes the divine energy into a torado; which warps the Explosion into a hot, fiery tornado... Category:Ultra combat